Five Kisses, Five Moments
by SmileSusieQ
Summary: Deathshipping. As the title implies five kisses and moments between Yami Marik and Ryou Bakura.


This is my first story on and I haven't gotten the hang of the formats and stuff yet so if it ends up terrible forgive me.

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or any of it characters though I wish I did.

Deathshipping Yami MarikX Ryou Bakura

Mariku entered the room, smirking when he saw who was sleeping on the bed. Crossing the room quietly he bent down and kissed Ryou grinning when he heard the surprised gasp the other gave. Laughing quietly at his red cheeks when he got up.

"I think that was an appropriate wake up don't you think?"Mariku asked as he sat down on the bed next to Ryou. Ryou gave him one of those why-do-I-love-you-again looks. Mariku just leaned over and gave him another kiss.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come."Ryou said when they broke the kiss.

"Well its hard to get away from those idiots you refer to as friends. They're like a herd of deer. Too stupid to run from those that want to kill them." He replied referring to the Yugi-tachi. "They're not your real friends anyway. None of them even visited you while you were hurt. And the Ra damned pharaoh was willing to sacrifice you just to win a tournament."

"They're just worried about the end of the world your threatening to cause." Ryou accused with a half smile. "You did say you were going to cast the world into eternal darkness. And I think that's something to be afraid of.

"Well its their fault we have to sneak around like we're criminals doing something wrong. One day we'll be able to be together for real. I promise." He said, his lilac eyes serious as he leaned forward to engage Ryou in another mindblowing kiss.

linebreakhere

It was late at night but Mariku couldn't sleep. The duel with the pharaoh was tomorrow and though Mariku had a few tricks up his sleeves, he found himself anxious. He pulled the pale body beside him closer and Ryou gave a soft smile in his sleep. Dark bronzed and milky pale clashed in the tangle of limbs and glistened with sweat.

Ryou blinked his light brown eyes and looked up at Mariku sleepily. "Whats wrong?" he asked resting his head in the crook of Marikus neck.

Looking down at his silver-haired lover Mariku sighed. What would happen to Ryou if he was defeated and banished back into the shadows. Would Bakura come back? Would Ryou move on and find someone else to love?

At the thought of someone else in Ryous life he tightened his grip around him. Meeting Ryous innocent eyes he bent down and smashed their lips together in a lustful fit of passion.

As he and Ryou engaged in activites all to common among todays generation he mused that it didn't matter what Ryou would do if he was gone because he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. And Ryou belonged and always would with him.

Afterwards as they were both falling into sleep Mariku turned to Ryou and whispered "Don't worry by this time tomorrow we'll be able to be together forever."

linebreakhere

Ryou knew he should take more interest in escaping Bakura and meeting up with his friends in this shadow game of memory. But he couldn't be bothered to hang with them when they had torn away the only thing that meant something in his life and ignored him on top of it. Besides Malik was friendly and Bakura was somewhat civil since he and Malik and gotten together.

But watching them together only made Ryou's heart ache for someone he missed desperately. Someone that had been thrown into the shadow realm and had taken his heart with him. Ryou sat down on a rock drawing his cloak closer to him as he shivered in the cold Egyptian air.

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone. Someone somewhere is probably missing you terribly." An all to familiar deep voice interrupted his thoughts. As he turned around and glimpsed the familiar amethyst eyes he knew it was true. Time seemed to stop as he hurled himself into Marikus waiting arms, winding his own around Mariks neck.

"I missed you." Mariku muttered softly as he bent down and gently brushed their lips together.

Ryou nodded tears of joy gathering on his dark lashes. He gave Mariku a timid smile as he brought their lips together again.

"Well I did tell you we'd be together forever didn't I? And I don't break my word." Mariku said giving him one of those heart-stopping grins.

"I never doubted it."

linebreakhere

Ryou knows in his heart that this will only last as long as the shadow game does since Mariku is trapped in the shadows. And that no matter who wins the game they won't be allowed together. And when he looks up and see the darkness of the others face he knows that Mariku knows too. But the spell is broken when Malik pulls on one of the yamis blonde spikes and says irritably, "Help me carry this already." and thrusts a basket into his hand.

Ryou hides a smile as Malik continues to pile items into Marikus arms. He went over to help them with carrying it back to their hideout.

Later Mariku pulled Ryou into a bittersweet kiss that tasted of tears and words unspoken.

linebreakhere

Its been over a year since the pharaoh defeated Bakura and left. But time never healed the ache that was constantly there in his heart. He knew Malik felt it too over losing Bakura and maybe even Yugi did too. But he hadn't stayed in touch with anyone except Malik so he didn't know.

Ryou woke up to the frantic barking of the puppy Malik got him for Christmas. He felt bad because he hadn't gotten Malik nearly as wonderful a gift so he had gone out the next day and bought him a kitten.

"I'm coming Riku. I'm coming." he yawned as he threw on a shirt and some jeans. He made his way down the hall to feed his rambunctious puppy who hadn't yet stopped barking. He yawned again as he made his way down the stairs to the living room. And froze when he saw who was there.

"Didn't your yami ever teach you that the darkness will always return?" Mariku said smiling one of his evil smiles. Ryou looked at him for a few more seconds making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Mariku!" he burst forward to throw his arms around Marikus neck and bring their lips they broke apart Ryou was grinning. "Don't ever leave again."

"I won't. I promise."

The end

Yeah so there was alot more than five kisses. XD So was it so mind blowing horrible that you want to dig out somebodies insides with a spoon? Cuz that's what I do to relieve stress. Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes.


End file.
